The Real Mother of The Host Cub
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: After a while of being in the host club, Tamaki realize who's the real mother of the Host Club is.
1. Honey

**Summary: After a while of being in the host club, Tamaki realize who's the real mother of the Host Club is.**

**Chapter 1: Honey  
**

* * *

Honey smiled as he looked next to him to see Haruhi. After a lot of begging, puppy eyes, and Tamaki's yelling, he got Haruhi to be with him and Mori today. Honey saw Kyoya walked up to them and gave a little smile, "I'm sorry Haruhi but you are needed some where else." Haruhi nodded, "Alright Kyoya." Honey eyes widen and tears started to form in his eyes. He grabbed her arm and looked at her with his teary eyes. "Haru-chan please." Haruhi frowned and pat his head, "I'm sorry Honey." Honey nodded knowing she would listen to Kyoya so her debt wouldn't be rised. Haruhi got up from the couch and went back to her normal station.

Honey frowned and looked down, "I wanted Haru-chan to stay." He whispered. After a few seconds he put on his biggest smiles and contiune to talk with the girls. But after 10 minutes he realize he ran out of cake. So he stood up from the couch and started to run toward to where Haru-chan was so she can get more cake for him and the ladies. But right when he got near her he tripped and fell flat on his face. Everyone frozed at what happened. Well everyone but Mori and Haruhi, both of them already jumped up and ran toward him but Haruhi got there first.

Haruhi hold the boy in her arms and rocked him as he cried into her chest. "Shh it will be alright." Haruhi whispered into his ear. "But my face hurts badly." Honey whispered. Haruhi kept on rocking him until she heard him start to sniffle a bit. She let got of him and looked at his face, she saw a bruise on his forehead and that's about it so she looked at Mori, "Can you get a band-aid?" He nodded and went to get a band aid.

"Haru-chan while we're waiting for Takashi to get a band aid can you kiss my bruise to make it hurt less?" Haruhi was a surprise for a moment at his request but she gave him and gave him a little kiss on the bruise on his forehead. Honey smiled,"Thanks Haru-chan." Haruhi nodded and pat his head.

Mori came back with a band aid in his hand, "Here" He said as he gave Haruhi the band aid. Haruhi smiled and nodded and put the band aid on Hone's forehead. "There! It will be better soon I promise." Honey nodded and gave Haruhi a hug, "Thanks Haru-chan!" He exclaimed.

Tamaki looked at the scene from his mushroom corner and had a slight smile on his face. 'Maybe we need to change the family position soon' He thought.


	2. Kyoya

**A/N: Okay before we get started I was wondering, do you want Karou or Hikaru next? Like they are going to have one chapter together but I also wanted to do one seperate so I was wondering which twin you wanted first :D**

**Next up: Kyoya!  
**

* * *

Kyoya sighed as he typed on his laptop. He felt a little under the weather but that wouldn't stop him from going to school. He looked at all the memebers of the Host Club espically Haruhi. She was walking around so fast that it amazed him. He wonders how she can deal with the 3 idiots, the ladies, and still be able to walk around that fast.

He started to get a little dizzy as he watched her so he decided to stop and go back on his laptop. After a few minutes he started to feel a little warm but he decided to ignore it for now. He only had 2 more hours ten he can go home and get a little rest. He sighed and put a hand on is forehead, "Just a little warm that's all." He mumbled. He decided to look back at Haruhi but when he looked up he saw her a little too close to his face then he liked.

"What is it Haruhi?" He pushed his glasses up and looked back at his laptop. "You look a little pale so I came to check on you." She replied. He frowned and shook his head, "Don't worry i'm-" His hand flew to his mouth and he ran to the nearest restroom he could find. Right when he got in a stall he threw up everything he ate from the last few hours. When he was finished he wiped his mouth and got up and walked out of the stall to one of the sinks. He turned the water on and splashed some water on is face, 'Come on Kyoya you can survive for the 2 hours.' He thought.

Kyoya looked at the mirror and saw Haruhi walked in. He turned around, "What?" He asked. Haruhi walked up to him without saying anything and put a hand to his forehead. "Senpai you're very warm. I think you should go home and lie down for a while." Kyoya grabbed her hand and forced it off is forehead, "I'm very thankful for your concern but i'm fine Haruhi." He was about to walk away but she grabbed his hand, "Please Kyoya your sick." She said.

"Please just lay down for a bit. I'll even tell Tamaki-senpai to send the girls away so you can get some sleep." Kyoya sighed knowing she wasn't going to change her mind at all. He nodded and let her drag him to the Host Club and sat him down on a couch. She ran to Tamaki and asked if he can ask the girls to leave which he happily accepted. The girls all left after Tamaki asked and explained he reasoning in a VERY dramatic way.

Finally the only people in the music room was the host club. Haruhi smiled and walked up to Kyoya who was now laying on the couch with a arm on his forehead. "Haruhi you know that i'm adding this to your debt." Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Okay but i'm just worried I didn't you want to throw up in front of the girls." Kyoya thought about that for a moment and nodded, "Thanks Haruhi." He gave her a small smile and closed his eyes.

"Good night Kyoya." She giggled a bit when she heard no reply from Kyoya. Well the only reply she heard was a snore.

"Maybe she should be the Aunt no no there's another position perfect for er." Tamaki said quietly as he decided what should he change Haruhi's family position as.


	3. Hikaru and Karou

**I decided all do the two at the same time chapter first so I can let more people vote on which twin you want first. We already have 1 vote for Karou!**

**Chapter 3: Twins  
**

* * *

Hikaru and Karou sighed as they looked at their homework. Today was a break for the Host Club so all the host were either reading, doing homework, or on a laptop. Well Hikaru and Karou were doing homework and they were having a bit of trouble with it.

"Why do we have to learn how to divide fractions anyways?" Hikaru asked. Karou shrugged, "I don't know but it's required." Hikaru looked around the room and finally he spot Haruhi in the corner of the room. He looked at Karou and nodded. Karou nodded and grabbed the papers and walked to Haruhi with Hikaru following.

"Haruhi~" They sang in usion as they got closer to her. Haruhi sighed, "What do you want?" She asked still working on her homework.

"Haruhi, can you help us with our homework?" Karou asked. Haruhi thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Sure I was starting to get a little bored studing anyways." She pushed her stuff off of the table and let the twins sit on each side of her.

"Oh you're having troubles with the math homework?" Haruhi asked as she looked at the two homework sheets. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah." Haruhi smiled and started to explain the problems to them.

After 1 hour the twins were finished with their homework with the help of Haruhi. They both kissed her on each cheek to say thank you to her. Haruhi smiled and started to go back to studing like she was before the twins came to her.

"Kyoya, what role do you think we should switch Haruhi too?" Tamaki asked as he walked up to Kyoya who was typing on his laptop. He shrugged, "I don't know but maybe you'll get the answer if you just watch her closely." He pushed his glasses up as he replied to Tamaki.

Tamaki thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Thank you Kyoya!" He yelled as he ran off to do who knows what.


	4. Karou

**Since Karou atleast got 1 vote he's going first.**

**Chapter 4: Karou  
**

* * *

"Karou, this is the last model we have!" Hikaru yelled. Karou made a dress that looked very beautiful but all the models Karou saw wasn't perfect enough to pose in this dress. Karou sighed, "It has to be perfect." He said like all the other times.

Hikaru stood up from his chair and stomped out of the room. Karou wanted to run after him but he knew he was right. They had a deadline and the deadline is tomorrow so he had to hurry and he knew it himself.

Karou thought about it for a moment and finally he came up with something. Karou grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and started to dial a number. He put the phone up to his ear and smiled when he head a answer.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Its Karou! I was wondering if you can maybe come over."

"Okay but why do you want me to come over?"

"No reason just wanted to chat with one of my friends."

"Alright I'll be over in a bit."

**(TIMESKIP)**

"Master Karou someone is here to see you." One of the maids said as she walked inside his bedroom. Karou nodded, "Let them in." The maid nodded and walked out the room and then came back 3 minutes later with Haruhi.

"Hi Karou." She walked up to him. "Haruhi! There you are! I know I said we'll just chat but I actually want you to do something else!" Haruhi sighed._ 'I should of known.'_

Karou went to his closet and grabbed the dress from one of the hangers. He walked back to Haruhi and handed the dress to her. "Wow this is so beautiful." Haruhi said as she looked at the dress. Karou smiled and pointed to one of the doors in the room, "Go put it on the bathroom."

Haruhi nodded and walked inside the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out with the dress on. Karou walked up to her and started to walk in a circle around her. "Spin around." Haruhi spined making the dress come up a little and also making her dizzy.

"Perfect! Haruhi I need you to come over tomorrow so you can post for a magazine!"

"W-what?!"

"Please Haruhi!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

**(With Tamaki)**

"How is this choice so hard!?" He yelled in his bedroom. All day he been thinking about what he should switch Haruhi's postion too. He grabbed his phone and dialed Hikaru's number. "Hello." Tamaki smiled, 'For once he answered with out yelling!'

"Hikaru I got ask, what do you think we should switch Haruhi's to in family?"

"I think she's perfect as the sister but why would you want to change her?"

"So you think we should just keep her as the sister?"

"Yes." Then Hikaru hanged up. Tamaki put his cellphone in his pocket and walked to his text book that was still out. He went to a blank page and started to write in it.

"So now in a few days we should let the rest of the Host Club to vote." Tamaki said as he finished writing on the blank page.


	5. Hikaru

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while I been busy!**

**Chapter 5: Hikaru**

* * *

"UGH!" Hikaru yelled as he hit the photo on his desk. "I HATE YOU!" He yelled. Hikaru have been yelling, screaming, and hitting pictures of his mother, he was tired of her leaving them all the time.

He just wanted someone to be there for him but his dad's always busy, lately Karou's been to busy, and then his mother just left to go to a fashion show in America. Hikaru put his back against his bedroom wall and slid down until he was on the ground, hugging his knees.

"Why?" Hikaru whispered as the tears fell.

"Hikaru?" Hikaru looked up and saw Haruhi standing there with a worried expression on her face. "C-come here." Haruhi followed his command and sat by him on the ground. Hikaru hugged her and cried in to her shoulder, " I just miss her and then he's busy...I don't know anymore Haruhi."

"I'm right here Hikaru." Haruhi whispered in to his ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Sucky chapter and short chapter...yeah i'm SOO sorry and this time I'm not including Tamaki trying to figure out what Haruhi should be.**


End file.
